Kurz Weber
is a character from the light novel, manga, and anime series Full Metal Panic!. He was voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in the original and by Vic Mignogna in the English dub. Overview Kurz is a member of Mithril and has the rank of Sergeant in the SRT (Special Response Team) of the TDD-1 Tuatha de Danaan Pacific Battle Group. He has the call sign Urzu-6 and his ID number is B-3127. He is an SRT Arm Slave pilot and designated marksman, equally proficient with sniper rifles and Arm Slave long range precision cannons. It is said he can visualize the exact trajectory of a bullet, resulting in an almost inhuman accuracy. He most often forms a three-man cell with squadmate Sousuke Sagara and squad leader Melissa Mao. He is regarded as a finicky genius, burdening the Mithril mechanics with extremely difficult to understand complaints and requests.Gatou, Shouji. (April, 2002). "First Lieutenant Ed Sachs' extremely specialized battle", Monthly Dragon Magazine May 2002 Issue, Tokyo, Fujimi Shobo. Kurz is a Caucasian male, roughly six feet tall. He is of German descent and sports a blond mullet and has blue eyes. He is very good looking, and combined with his outgoing personality easily befriends most people. His reputation with women in romantic terms is largely spoiled by his unflinching and overdone pursuit of the fairer sex. He is known to be a hard hitter on women and speaks in vulgar and flippant language. Despite the negative attitude he has received from women, he is still Sousuke's best friend from Mithril. Kurz annoys Melissa Mao greatly due to the open nature of his sexual feelings for her. In essence, he is Sousuke's complete opposite in personality. Kurz can speak Japanese, English and German fluently. He had aspirations of becoming a professional blues singer before he was a soldier. From this, Kurz can sing and play the guitar quite well, entertaining the ersatz hostage Jindai High students with his rendition of "Take me out Mariana Trench!" in the novel, A Dancing Very Merry Christmas!. At the time of the novel, 1st Lieutenant Grouseax and the newly-promoted 2nd Lieutenant Melissa Mao placed him under observation for promotion to Sergeant Major. In the serialized novel Tsudou to Make My Day, Kurz is the SRT's Sergeant Major. In the scope of the main anime and novel series, Kurz is shown being deployed in Tokyo with Melissa and Sousuke in protecting Kaname Chidori. During the course of the show, he displays his extreme talent with a WA2000 rifle. A notable shot is made from a back of a moving truck into the open gun port of the 30mm GAU-8 Avenger cannon of the Behemoth. Later, Kurz assists Sousuke in subduing John Danigan and Guen Bien Bo, two SRT members turned defectors after Gauron had hijacked the Tuatha de Danaan. His hand to hand combat skills in this incident are harshly judged as being worse than a city punk by Melissa Mao. Kurz's status in the Full Metal Panic universe is currently in limbo. In the most recent novel, Semaru Nick of Time, it is revealed that Kurz and Mao had finally entered into an intimate relationship (even engaging in sex multiple times in a single day). It also appears that at the end of the novel, Kurz was shot by the sniper Casper, the man who trained him in sniping and is now working for Amalgam. However, since Kurz's body was not recovered, his true fate is unknown. Character history Born in Tokyo to West German parents on April 1, 1982.From the Full Metal Panic Anime Mission fan book He was raised in Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan, attending a normal public school in the area until the age of 14. He lived there until, at some point in middle school, his family perished. He has since worked as a mercenary soldier for hire. Kurz discovered his skill with the rifle, becoming an unparalleled sniper within two years. He eventually found his talent with Arm Slave piloting as well. It is unknown how came to acquire the training for Arm Slave piloting. In the intervening years, he has been a model for TAG magazine, a publication for soldiers, among other things.in the novel, He states he has been a model for Esquire Magazine It is later revealed that Sousuke and Kurz faced each other on the battlefield in Lebanon, a number of years before the novels. They left a deep impression on each other as deadly adversaries, unknowingly describing each other as the best they had ever seen. The two remain unaware of this, as Melissa Mao is the only person being told about the battle between the two from both sides. No indication is made of Mao telling either of the two. Gatou, Shouji. (February, 2002). "音程は哀しく、音程は遠く (A sad tone, A far away shot part 2)", Monthly Dragon MAgazine March 2002 Issue, Tokyo, Fujimi Shobo. Kurz is using most of his payment from Mithril to pay off the hospital fees and organ transplants for the girl he injured when killing the assassin who killed his family. Eventually, he was scouted to attend Mithril's Special Operations Soldier Selection center in Belize. In the anime series, this is a fictional nation by the name of Beruga for political reasons. Mithril did not directly operate this center, leaving the potential soldiers in the dark as to who their potential employers were. There, Kurz hid his talents as a marksman for suspicion of the mystery organization operating the center. This led Melissa Mao, Mithril officer seeking replacements for members of the Tuatha de Danaan SRT, to quickly remove him from the list of candidates. However, Kurz's actions in the line of fire against a local communist rebel group to rescue the Belizean president's daughter reversed Melissa Mao's opinion of him to place him into the Mithril “Tuatha de Danaan” Battlegroup SRT as Urzu-6. References External links * Official Profile Category:Full Metal Panic! characters Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional sergeants Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional German people